Different Lives
by futuredcstar
Summary: [Troypay]“And last but not least, Troy Bolton will be with Sharpay Evans right here at the front.” At the top the script read in bold letters, “Different Lives”. [T just in case][First HSM]
1. Lots of Sighs

"Good morning my blooming actors! Today is a wonderful day at the theatre, as you know the winter musi-cal is today. I hope all of you appear in the large audience to cheer on your fellow classmates. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Darbus motioned towards the two and the class started cheering. Troy smiled his infamous smile, but on the inside was the most nervous he had ever been. Gabriella could see through his mask.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in towards his ear. "Don't worry Troy, you'll do great." She whispered. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and returned to her seat.

"Alright, that's enough. Today we are talking about Romeo and Juliet, possibly the most romantic play ever written. Now, someone please tell me who wrote this marvelous play." Mrs. Darbus clasped her hands together, smiling brightly at her class.

Chad Danforth leaned forward in his seat and whispered to the back of Troy's head. "Dude, what is with her and making every word sound like some fancy name?"

"Ah, Mr. Danforth, I see you have volunteered. Who do you think wrote this masterpiece?" Mrs. Darbus interrupted.

"Um…uh…" He felt vibrations in his pocket from his cell phone and quickly improvised. "Sorry, one moment. Something is jabbing into my leg." The whole class sighed, everyone bored, wishing he would just answer already. Chad quickly checked his Sidekick.

**_From: Taylor _**

**_To: Chad_**

**WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.**

Chad snuck a thankful glance toward Taylor McKessie. "Um, William Shakespeare."

"That is correct!" Mrs. Darbus clapped. "Now, I have put you in pairs. You will not be doing scripts from this particular play today, but a more modern play I suppose, that I have created for the young theatre here in town. Now, when I call out your names and location go to that place with your partner." Mrs. Darbus walked over to her desk and shuffled through some stacks of paper.

"Ah, here it is!" She cleared her throat and continued. "Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie will be back there by the black board." They both silently celebrated and walked back to the black board, hiding grins.

"Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans will be over there by the windows." Troy looked at Gabriella, silently pleading for her to change partners. She mouthed sorry and pointed to Mrs. Darbus, hinting that she can't. Troy sighed and slumped in his seat, hoping that he gets any girl other than Sharpay. He was too busy praying they wouldn't be together that he didn't notice they were the only ones left.

"And last but not least, Troy Bolton will be with Sharpay Evans right here at the front." Sharpay clapped excitedly and dragged a confused Troy with her to the front. Mrs. Darbus handed each of them a script. At the top the script read in bold letter, "Different Lives".

"Now I want each and every one of you to try and actually feel the emotions running through the words. If you don't, you fail." Mrs. Darbus smiled and walked around the room, observing her students.

* * *

**Yup, new story. Felt like making a HSM one so I did! Lol. So I think this chapter turned out fairly well. Please review, no flaming.**


	2. The Sharpay Puppet

Troy cleared his throat nervously and nodded toward Sharpay. "So, um, you want to start?"

"Troy, Troy, Troy. You should know that to feel the emotions, you have to read over the script a number of times until you're in the mood." She nodded her head and went back to reading.

"Look Sharpay, I'm just trying to get an A. I'm no Brad Pitt." Sharpay continued reading, ignoring his comment. _You look like you could be, _she thought. Troy glanced toward Gabriella. She was laughing about something Ryan had said. Troy could feel jealousy boiling up in his stomach. Gabriella noticed him, smiled, and waved. Troy waved back and started reading his script. After about 10 minutes, they began.

"Samantha, I need you," Troy said blankly, looking anywhere but Sharpay.

"Jack, it just won't work out. Don't you see? We have different lives." _Wow, Sharpay's really getting into it._ Troy thought.

"We can make," Troy noticed Mrs. Darbus coming their way and quickly put on his acting voice. "Them the same."

"But we-" Sharpay was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Finally!" Troy exclaimed a little too loudly, but no one seemed to notice except Sharpay. Her smile turned into a pout as she picked up her hot pink and lime green Juicy Couture purse. She shoved the script into it and quickly shuffled out of the room. Troy slid over to where Gabriella was and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Ready for lunch?" He grinned.

"Of course!" Gabriella giggled as Troy led the way out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, there's my little Sharpay puppet!" Chad slid in next to Troy and ruffled his hair in the East High cafeteria.

"Shut up man, it isn't funny! I felt like I was in a concentration camp, just waiting for my moment to die." Everyone laughed but Troy seemed serious.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, because then I couldn't do this." Gabriella leaned in and softly kissed Troy on the lips. Cheers and whistles sounded around them.

"So am I," Troy smiled slyly and leaned in again. Gabriella quickly pulled her pointer finger up and placed it on his lips, pushing him back gently.

"Later basketball boy." She scolded and went back to talking with Taylor. Troy looked at her longingly for a moment but then turned back around to face Chad.

"Ood, shee sho ohwns ooh." Chad had about half of his burger in his mouth, so he said that instead of 'Dude, she so owns you.'

Troy half smiled awkwardly, and went back to his own food.

* * *

**I know, I know, _finally_ a second chapter. I worked on it yesterday. Hope you like it! You know what do...oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!Hope you guys have a great one.**


End file.
